Skin
by My one true love
Summary: A trip to the doctor's reveals that Brooke is sick and her world collapses around her. Based on lyrics of 'Skin' by Rascal Flatts.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Sarah Beth is scared to death  
To hear what the doctor will say  
She hasn't been well  
Since the day that she fell  
And the bruise, it just won't go away_

So she sits and see waits with her mother and dad  
and Flips through an old magazine  
Til the nurse with the smile  
Stands at the door  
And says will you please come with me

Brooke Davis sat in the doctor's office, her hands shaking. She had not been feeling well for a few weeks, ever since she had fallen at cheerleading practice. Her hand slid to her thigh where the bruise was hiding under her jeans. The bruise had lasted too long and when she had finally went to her mother they had decided that she should go to the doctor.

She'd come in early that morning so that she could get blood work done and as she glanced at her watch she realized that they had been there for a long time. It was already after 1:00. Where did the time go? Brooke asked herself. She was stressing out because the doctor had looked so grave when she had told him about the bruise. And then all of the blood work.

She glances over at her parents, wondering at the fact that both of them were there. It sucked that she had to get sick for them both to come and it made her nervous. It had to be bad if they were both there right? She shook her head to clear the thoughts and thought back to the past week weeks starting with when she fell.

FLASHBACK

_"One, two, three, lift." Brooke balanced herself as Peyton and Haley lifted her to the top of the pyramid. "Okay, guys that was great." She smiled. "Now let's get me down in one piece. One, two, three, toss." She tucked her arms in, keeping her legs extended as she spun to land in the cradle of their arms. Except something went wrong and she ended up slipping, the only thing keeping her from hitting her head on the ground was Peyton's grip on her leg. "Ouch!" She yelped as Peyton's elbow dug into her leg._

"Oh my God!" Haley squealed as she struggled to help Peyton get Brooke righted. "I'm so sorry Brooke, but my arm gave out on me."

Brooke shook her head as she slid to the ground. "That's okay. That's why we're training you harder." She shrugged. "Let's get back to work."

PRESENT TIME

Had that one little incident really led to this? Brooke picked up a magazine that lay on an end table and began flipping through it's pages absently, not really looking at it. Her mind drifted back to when she had first noticed the bruise.

FLASHBACK

_Brooke, Haley and Peyton were all changing in the locker room before practice when Peyton suddenly gasped. "Brooke! What happened to you?"_

"What? Huh?" Brooke looked at Peyton questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

Peyton nodded at her leg. "Your leg. That bruise. What happened?"

Brooke glanced down. "Hmmmm, that's weird. That's the bruise from when we were working on the pyramid stuff."

Haley's eyes widened. "But Brooke that was almost two weeks ago!"

Brooke shrugged. "Guess I wasn't paying attention. It doesn't seem to have gotten any better."

Peyton looked at her friend, concerned. "That's not the only one either. Look at your legs and arms."

Brooke glanced down and shrugged again. "Guess I'm getting klutzier. I'll be more careful. Let's get to practice." She pulled her shirt over her head and walked out, the other two trailing behind her.

PRESENT

Brooke sighed as she heard the door open."Brooke Davis?" The nurse stood in the open doorway.

Brooke stood up, followed by her parents. "That's me."

The nurse smiled kindly. "Will you come with me please? The doctor's ready to see you now."

Brooke smiled bravely at her parents and followed the nurse down the hall. Well at least now she would find out what was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks for all of the comments. Hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think! Thanks

**Chapter 2**

_Sarah Beth is scared to death_

_Cause the doctor just told her the news_

_Between the red cells and white_

_Something's not right_

_But we're gonna take care of you_

Brooke and her parents sat in front of the doctor's desk, while he flipped open her chart. He sighed and looked up at them. "We've got the test results back and there is some bad news." He looked down at the chart. "Brooke, your red and white cell counts aren't right. You have Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia. It is a type of cancer."

Brooke stared blanking at Dr. Baker, not comprehending. _'There must be some mistake,' _she thought to herself. _'They must have gotten my test results mixed up with someone else's.'_

"Leukemia? Cancer?" Brooke's mother sounded astonished. "But Brooke is only a child. She can't have cancer. Can she?"

"Are you sure?" Brooke's father sounded angry. "I mean, are you REALLY sure? There's no mistake?"

Dr. Baker shook his head. "There is one more test that we want to do, but I am 99 sure that she has leukemia." He turned to Brooke. "You'll need to check into the hospital so that you can have this last test. And then they will want to begin treatment as soon as possible."

Brooke continued to look at Dr. Baker like he had lost his mind. "You're wrong. There's no way that _I_ have cancer." Tears began to run down her cheeks as the news sank in.

"Now, Brooke. We're going to take care of you. There's no need to worry. There are way to treat leukemia." Dr. Baker looked at Brooke sadly. "We can discuss this in great detail. I can answer most of your questions and what I can't I will find out for you."

Brooke shook her head. "No! You're wrong!" She ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face and her hands shaking. _'He's wrong. There's no way I have cancer. People die from cancer. I can't die. I'm too young to die.'_ She ran out of the doctor's office and headed blindly down the road.

Eventually she found her way to Karen's Cafe where she pulled the door open and hurried inside. "Brooke! Are you okay?" Karen hurried around the counter and took Brooke into her arms.

Brooke could do nothing but sob as Karen held her. Karen led her into the back, yelling over her shoulder to Deb. "Can you cover this for a few minutes?"After seeing Deb's nod she shut the door and settled Brooke into a chair. "Okay, Brooke you've got to tell me what's wrong."

Brooke put her feet into the chair, wrapping her arms around her legs to try and bring herself comfort. "Oh, my God, Karen! I don't know what to do." She tried to stop crying, but couldn't manage it so she spoke as best she could through her sobs. "I went to the doctor today and they told me I have cancer! Cancer! I'm too young to have cancer." She wasn't able to get anything else out so she just cried and rocked herself.

Karen sat there silent, not sure what to say. Finally she touched Brooke's arm. "Did you talk to your parents?"

Brooke's sobs had subsided enough that she was able to answer. "They were with me, but I ran out on them and Dr. Baker." She shrugged. "I had to get out of there and get to someone who actually cares."

"Oh. Brooke." Karen wrapped her arms around her and sighed. "I'm glad that you thought of me, but I'm sure that your parents care. In fact, I think that I better call them and let them know that you're okay since you just ran out on them." She pulled back slightly. "And then we can talk some more okay?"

Brooke nodded and sat there quietly while Karen called and let her parents know that she was fine. "I convinced them that you just needed some time to think so they said that when you're ready to call them and they'll come get you so that you guys can talk." She sat down next to Brooke. "Your mother tells me that it's leukemia and that it's treatable."

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know." She sighed. "I didn't stick around to talk about it. I don't want to know. I want it to just go away. Why did this have to happen to me? I have an almost perfect life. It's not fair!" Tears began to slip down her face again. "It's not fair at all!"

Karen wrapped her arms around Brooke and began rocking her. "I know. I know. Let it all out. It'll make you feel better.

Lucas walked in a short time later to find them just like that. "Mom? Brooke? What's wrong?"

Brooke looked up at Lucas with red, puffy eyes and tears began to fall again. "I didn't think that I had any more tears left," Brooke sobbed.

Lucas slid to his knees in front of Brooke and looked at her questioningly. "Brooke, what's wrong?" He took her hands into his and kicked them softly.

"Oh, Lucas!" She launched herself into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brokenly told him about her doctor's visit. "Lucas, they say I have cancer!"

Lucas held onto Brooke tightly and looked at his mother, fear on his face. "It's okay, Brooke. If anyone can get through this you can."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks for the comments. Hope that you are enjoying the fic. Please continue to let me know what you think!

**Chapter 3**

_Six chances in ten it won't come back again_

_With the therapy were gonna try_

_It's just been approved_

_It's the strongest there is_

_I think we caught it in time_

A few days later Brooke, lay in a hospital bed awaiting for the nurse to come and bring her to get her first treatment. She still couldn't believe that she had cancer or that she was going to have chemo. She thought back to the conversation she and her parents had with Dr. Baker after she had calmed down.

FLASHBACK

_"I'm glad to see that you're a little calmer today, Brooke."Dr. Baker smiled at her._

_Brooke just shrugged and looked at her hands. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be in school with her friends._

_Dr. Baker turned to her parents. "Did you guys read the information that I gave you guys?" At their nods he turned back to Brooke. "Okay, Brooke. I'm going to explain to you your treatment plan. You will be going on chemotherapy which is a drug that will kill the cancer cells, but it can also run down your immune system as it also attacks the good cells. You will have to stay in the hospital at first and you will be given the treatments daily. Then if all goes well you will be discharged for outpatient. Then you will have to return once a week for the chemotherapy. After that, hopefully you will be home free. After this treatment, it's six chances in ten that it won't come back. It's the strongest there is and we think that we've caught it in time." He paused. "There are some side effects that you should know about. It can cause vomiting and diarrhea-"_

_"Stop!" Brooke held up her hand. "I don't care. Let's just do it. I can read about the side effects later."_

_Dr. Baker looked to her parents who shrugged. "Okay, Brooke. If that's what you'd like..."_

_"Yes, I would. Please."_

PRESENT

Brooke glanced up as a nurse entered her room. "Hello, Brooke. My name's Helen and I'm going to bring you down for your chemo today, okay? You ready to go?"

Brooke shrugged. "As ready as I can be..."

Helen looked around the room. "Are your parents going to join you?"

Brooke shook her head. "No, they're busy. They have better things to do than be here."

Helen smiled sadly. "Well, come on then..." She patted the wheelchair.

"Do I really have to ride in that?"

"Yes, ma'am. Everyone rides in one when going to chemo. You'll be glad to have it on the way back."

Brooke sighed and lifted herself out of bed, plopping down into the wheelchair. "Well, let's gt on with it then."

Helen led her down the hall to the chemo, the entire time Brooke kept thinking, _'Why me?'_

Later that night the gang walked into the room to see Brooke throwing up. Lucas rushed to her side. "Oh, baby...Are you okay?"

After she finished Brooke looked at them, her face turning red. "Yes. I was hoping that I'd be finished getting sick before you guys got here."

Lucas wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on her forehead. "It's okay, Brooke..."

Haley smiled and stepped forward, holding up a vase filled with cheerful flowers and a card. "We come bearing presents." She set the vase on the bedside table and handed the card to Brooke. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible. I can't keep anything down and they've informed me that it's not going to get any better."

Nathan sat a teddy bear in her lap. "That doesn't sound like much fun. But you look good."

Brooke laughed. "Yeah, right. But it's good to see you guys."

"We brought you some movies, music and magazines. Figured you'd need something to entertain yourself." Peyton set an overflowing box down on her bed. "And Haley's taking notes for your classes. Because you know if any of us did it you wouldn't be able to pass any of the classes."

Brooke laughed. "Very true." Suddenly tears filled her eyes. "Thank you guys so much for coming and not ditching me." She curled into Lucas as tears began running down her face. "I'm sorry...I don't know what's wrong with me."

Peyton laughed. "It's okay Brooke. We know you're emotionally unstable. We're used to it by name."

Brooke smiled. "That's true. So what have I been missing at Tree Hill High?"

Everyone settled in and told Brooke stories about everyone at Tree Hill High. And for a little while she forgot that she was different and that she wouldn't be able to go back to school anytime soon. After everyone except for Lucas had filed out he took her into his arms, placing a light kiss on her lips. "So how are you really feeling?"

"Better now that I've seen you guys...Thank you so much for coming. I'm sure that it's not a whole lot of fun to have a sick girlfriend."

Lucas shook his head. "Sick or not you are still the only one for me."

Brooke shrugged. "Well, if you change your mind I won't blame you."

Lucas took her by her arms and shook her lightly. "Get this into your head Brooke Davis. I love you and I'm not going to leave you."

Brooke smiled up at him, tears in her eyes. "I love you too, boyfriend."

Lucas kissed her again, sliding his hand across her cheek. "Get some sleep. I'll come see you tomorrow."

Brooke smiled as she watched him hurry to catch up with the others. Once she was alone she curled up into a ball and let herself cry. She allowed herself to feel sorry for herself for being sick and for missing out on her senior year. She cried until there was no tears left and then she fell into an exhausted sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Hope that you're enjoying reading this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Anyways, I hope that you like this chapter and please leave me comments telling me what you think. I thrive on them!

**Chapter 4**

_Sarah Beth closes her eyes_

_and She dreams she's dancing_

_Around and around without any cares_

_And her very first love is holding her close_

_And the soft wind is blowing her hair_

The weeks stretched by for Brooke as she was in the hospital as she grew weaker and weaker. The visits from her friends had started to slim down as she wasn't able to stay awake while they were there. She was slowly growing agitated with herself and the people around her. She was beginning to drive people away without even realizing it.

She looked forward to Lucas's visits but they were becoming shorter also as it was basketball season and he had to be there for practices and games. Brooke tried not to be bitter, but she couldn't help it on those days when she lay in her bed alone with no one to talk to. On those days she lived for her dreams, because in her dreams nothing was wrong. In her dreams she lived the life that should've been hers.

_"Brooke, may I please have this dance?" _

_Brooke looked up to see Lucas standing before her. She glanced around them. "Here? At the river court?"_

_Lucas laughed. "Of course here. Where else would we dance?" He held out his hand to her and when she placed her hand into his soft music could be heard in the background. _

_"Where's that coming from?" Brooke questioned as Lucas took her into his arms._

_"Does it really matter?"_

_Brooke shook her head as she lay her head on his shoulder. "No, it doesn't." She sighed as he began to lead her around the court._

"Brooke!" Someone shook her. "Brooke, wake up."

"What!"

Lucas laughed. "Hey, sorry. I thought that you'd want to see me, but if you'd rather not I could leave."

Brooke looked up at him. "Do what you want. I'm not keeping you here?"

Lucas's brow furrowed as he gazed down at her. "Come on, Brooke. I was just kidding. What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Brooke rolled over on her side.

"Brooke. Talk to me, baby. Please don't shut me out."

Brooke sighed, continuing to face away from Lucas. "I've been thinking Lucas. I don't think we should see each other any more."

"What!" Lucas grasped her shoulder and rolled her onto her back so that he could see her face. "What are you talking about?"

Brooke took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "I don't think we should see each other anymore. I can't keep pretending that everything is okay. I'm not really a part of your world anymore and it's driving me crazy. I feel left out and I don't like it. So I think that it would be best if we broke up and moved on." She opened her eyes to see Lucas looking at her, questioningly.

"I don't understand, Brooke. I thought you loved me?"

"I do, Lucas. But I can't keep doing this." She paused. "And I think that it's better that you not come see me until I get home again."

Lucas continued to look at her, his confusion clear on his face. "You don't mean this Brooke."

"Yes, I do. Now please leave. I'm tired." Brooke rolled back onto her side, closing her eyes, willing the tears in her eyes not to fall.

"Fine." Lucas sounded angry now. "If this is how you want to be, I can't stop you. When you want to stop this pity party of yours give me a call." He stormed out of the room.

When she was sure that he was gone, Brooke let it all go. Her body shook from the violence of her tears. She knew that she was doing the right thing, but it still hurt. She didn't want to hold Lucas back and she didn't even know if she was going to live or die. Finally exhausted she fell to sleep again.

"Brooke Davis! Wake up this instance!"

Brooke opened her eyes to see Haley and Peyton in her room. "Hey, guys. What's going on?"

"We don't know. That's why we're here. So that, maybe, you can tell us what's going on." Haley glared at Brooke. "What is your problem? Why are you pushing Lucas away?"

Brooke shrugged. "He doesn't deserve this." She waved her hands around the room after arranging herself into a sitting position.

"Who are you to decide that, Brooke?" Peyton sat down on Brooke's bed. "Don't you think that you should let him decide what he wants?"

Brooke shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "I don't want him to see me like this. I'm weak and falling apart. I don't even know if this crap is going to make me better or if I'm going to die." She glanced up at them as the tears began to stream down her face. "I'm scared and I don't know what to do. I don't want anyone to see me like this, but I need someone to talk to." She shook her head as Haley sat down beside her. "But I don't want Lucas to be with me because he feels sorry for me."

"Lucas wouldn't do that. He loves you." Haley took Brooke's hand into her own.

Brooke shook her head. "But I don't know that. And it'll be easier on him if we're not together if something goes wrong and I die. It'll be easier to handle if we're just friends."

Peyton laughed. "Brooke, your logic doesn't quite stick. Either way he loves you." She shook her head. "Besides you're not going to die. You have to think positively. Where's Brooke the fighter? The girl that we know and love?"

Brooke shrugged. "I think I puked her up the other day." Her eyelids began to droop. "I'm sorry, guys. I'm so tired." She struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Rest, Brooke. We'll come back." Haley and Peyton helped her lie down and sat watching her while she slept.

"Poor Brooke. I wish I knew what else to do for her." Haley glanced over at Peyton.

Peyton nodded. "Yeah. Me too. I sure hope she gets better soon. I really hate hospitals."

Haley smiled. "Come on. Let's get out of here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! Thanks so much for the comments and PLEASE give me more. LOL. Also if you're reading this please leave a comment so I know what you think, even if you say it sucks. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

_Sarah Beth is scared to death_

_As she sits holding her mom_

_Cause it would be a mistake_

_For someone to take_

_A girl with no hair to the prom_

Brooke was sitting on her couch sobbing when her mom walked in. "Brooke, honey? What's wrong?" She rushed into the room.

Since Brooke had come home from the hospital a few days ago, her mom had tried to be there for her. Giving up her usual activities to stay at home and keep Brooke company. She was feeling guilty about not being there for her as much as she should have while she was in the hospital.

Brooke glanced up at her mom, the sobs racking through her. "My hair. My hair."

Her mom wrapped her arms around her and held her close as her own eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Brooke. I'm so sorry"

Brooke continued to sob into her mother's shoulder. "Who's going to want me now? No one wants a girl that has no hair." Her body shook as her mother held her. "No one is going to want to take a bald girl to the prom."

Her mother ran a hand over her hair and a clump came away in her hand. "Oh, Brooke."

Brooke pulled back and glanced at her mom's hand. She jumped up and grabbed the closest thing to her and threw it across the room. The lamp that she thrown shattered against the wall. "Brooke!"

"What!" Brooke grabbed the candy dish off of the table and threw it against the wall. "It's not fair! I didn't do anything to deserve this!" She picked up a pillow and threw it against the wall. "I've always been the pretty one! How can I be the pretty one with no hair? I can't! And if I'm not the pretty one then I don't know who I'll be. Being pretty and a cheerleader is all that I know how to be! And now I'll be neither because of this stupid cancer!" She collapsed onto the floor, wrapping her arms around her legs. "It's not fair! I hate this! I hate my body for betraying me! Why me!I hate my life!" Once again sobs racked her body.

Her mother stood up slowly, walking over to sit beside Brooke on the floor. "I'm sorry, Brooke. I can't even say that I understand because there's no way that I can know what you're feeling." She paused as she slipped an arm around her daughter and pulled her close. "I wish that I knew what to do to make it better." Her own tears began falling down her face. "I feel helpless. I don't know what to do that can help you. That's why I stayed away from the hospital. I hated seeing you upset and not being able to do anything about it."

Brooke glanced at her mother. "Mom, I;m scared. I don't want to die."

"You're not going to die, Brooke. You're a fighter and being a fighter will get you through this. That and your friends." She paused. "Speaking of your friends, I haven't seen any of them around since you came home. Where have they been?"

Brooke shrugged. "I didn't want them around to see me like this. So I told them not to come see me."

"Brooke Davis! I can not believe you! At a time like this you need your friends. Don't push them away!"

Brooke just shrugged again. "I dunno."

"And what about Lucas? I haven't seen him or heard you talk about him for awhile."

"We broke up." Brooke looked at the floor.

"Why? Did he give you a reason?" Her mother paused. "Or did you break it off?"

Brooke shrugged sheepishly. "I broke up with him. He doesn't deserve to be saddled with a sick girlfriend."

"Don't up think you should have let him decide if he wants to be "saddled" with you or not?"

At Brooke's shrug her mother shook her head, "I think that you should call them and let them all decide for themselves if they want to be around. What do you think?"

Brooke nodded. "I guess."

As she stood her mother paused to place a kiss on her forehead. "You know, this is hard on the people around you, too. Don't forget that your friends are affected by your being sick."

Brooke sat on the floor, wondering what to do. She didn't want her friends to see her like this, but at the same time she needed them. She reached over, picking up her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey. I need you. Can you come? Thanks!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope that you guys are liking this! Please let me know what you think please!**

**Chapter 6**

_For, just this morning right there on her pillow_

_Was the cruelest of any surprise_

_And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands_

_The proof that she couldn't deny_

The knock on the door pulled Brooke out of her thoughts and she slowly rose from the chair. She took a deep breath before she opened the door. On the other side stood Lucas. "Hey."

"Hey." Lucas stuck his hands in his pockets. "What's up?"

Brooke stepped back from the door and ushered him in. "I need to talk to you." She shrugged and headed towards her room. As she stepped into her room and saw the bed, her eyes teared up again. She stepped up to the bed, trying to keep her tears in. She sat down and picked up the hair that she had found on her pillow that morning. She held it up for Lucas to see as she remembered what it had been like to find it there this morning.

FLASHBACK

_Brooke woke up from another dream of her and Lucas dancing at the river court feeling better than she had in days. She rolled over and opened her eyes to look at the sun light shining in her window. She smiled and reached up to pull the hair off of her face. Her eyes widened as she realized that the hair was no longer attached. She reached up and ran her hand through her hair and came away with clumps of hair. She stared at the hair in horror as tears began to run down her face._

PRESENT

Lucas glanced at the hair and then glanced back up at her. "Is that yours?"

Brooke nodded and ran her hand through her hair again, showing Lucas the hair that came with it. "I found it this morning."

Lucas leaned towards her and lifted his arms, as if he was going to put them around her, but then stopped himself. He dropped his arms and looked away from her. "I'm sorry."

Brooke looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears. "Lucas, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She paused, looking down at her hands. "I was pushing you away so that it would be easier."

"Easier on who?"

"You - me. Both of us. I don't know." She shrugged, glancing back up at him. "I'm scared, Lucas. And I didn't want anyone to see me like this." She waved her hands around. "But I had a talk with my mom today and she told me that I should let you decide if you want to see me like this."

Lucas wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I love you, Brooke. It doesn't matter if you're sick or if you have no hair. I will still love you." He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you, too." She laid her head on his shoulder, feeling safe in his arms. "I need to call Haley and Peyton. I've been pushing them away too." She sighed. "I just didn't know what to do. I'm so afraid."

"I know, baby. I know." Lucas pulled his phone out.

"Who are you calling?"

"Haley. Her and Peyton are outside."

Brooke pulled back. "They're outside?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, when I told them that you called they wouldn't let me leave with out them." He pushed a button and lifted the phone to his ear. "Hey. You guys can come in now." He hung up the phone. "Why don't we clean up this hair?"

Brooke nodded and the two of them began scooping up the hair that had fallen out onto her bed. They had most of it in a bag when Haley and Peyton appeared in the door. Brooke glanced up and shot them a small smile. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Brooke. How are you feeling?" Haley stepped in the room, glancing down at the hair that she and Lucas were still gathering.

She gave a small laugh. "I'm not feeling at my best, but things are looking up. Thanks Tutor Girl." She glanced over at Peyton. "Hey P Sawyer."

"Hey Brooke. Looks like your shedding a bit there."

Brooke laughed. "Just a bit." She glanced at Lucas. "Do you think that I could have a few minutes with the girls?"

Lucas nodded, leaning over and placing a light kiss on her lips. "Yeah, I'll go say hi to your mom." He smiled at Haley and Peyton, closing the door behind him.

"Girls, I'm sorry that I've been blowing you off. I didn't want anyone to see me like this." She shrugged. "I'm a mess."

Haley sat down beside her and laid her head on her shoulder. "It's okay, Brooke. We understand."

Peyton plopped down on the bed. "Yup. You're a bitch. We're pretty used to it by now."

Brooke laughed. "Thank you guys so much. I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you too." Peyton glanced at Brooke's hair. "We should cut it so you don't choke on loose hairs while your sleeping."

"Peyton!" Haley looked at her in shock.

Peyton shrugged, a half smile on her face. "It's true."

Brooke laughed and shook her head. "One thing's for sure, Peyton. You always make me laugh." She glanced at herself in the mirror across the room. "Let's do it."

"What?"

"Cut it. That way I can halfway get used to it being gone." She walked over to her dresser and picked up a pair of scissors. "I was thinking about it earlier, anyways. Who wants to do it?"

Haley shook her head. "I can't do it. Sorry. I know that I'd mess it up."

Peyton shrugged. "I'll do it if you trust me to. But wouldn't it be better to go get it done by a professional?"

"No." Brooke shook her head. "It wouldn't be worth it. It's just going to fall out anyways."

Peyton nodded and took the scissors from Brooke. "Have a seat, Miss Davis." She settled her into a chair in front of the mirror. She picked up the hair, placing the scissors to it. She met Brooke's eyes in the mirror. "Are you sure?"

Brooke nodded. "Do it." She closed her eyes as she heard the scissors begin to cut.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I'm SOOO sorry that it's been so long since the last update, but I didn't realize how long it had been. I just started school again and working different hours. But everything should be fine now and it shouldn't be that long between chapters ever again. Thanks to Cari for becoming my beta for this story!

**Chapter 7**

_Sarah Beth closes her eyes_ _and She dreams she's dancing_ _Around and around without any cares_ _and her very first love was holding her close_ _and the soft wind is blowing her hair_

Brooke took a deep breath and stepped into the kitchen where she heard her mom and Lucas talking, Haley and Peyton trailing behind her. Lucas glanced up when he heard them come in and his eyes widened in shock.

"So, what do you guys think?" Brooke fingered her super short hair. Peyton had cut it into a pixie cut, leaving the hair long enough to style.

Lucas smiled. "It looks great. Just like anything else you do."

"It looks very grown up, Brooke," her mom looked behind her to Haley and Peyton. "Which one of you cut it?"

"I did, Mrs Davis," Peyton shrugged.

"You did a great job, Peyton. You could always become a hairstylist if you want." She walked over to Brooke and wrapped her arms around her. "It really does look good, sweetheart. And it's probably better this way."

Brooke nodded numbly before pulling back from her mom. "I want to go out for awhile. Is that okay?"

"Oh, I don't know Brooke. That's probably not a good idea."

"Please Mom? It's not like the three of them are going to let anything happen to me," Brooke's eyes were silently pleading with her mom.

"Fine," Her mother sighed as she looked at the four of them. "If you guys let anything happen to her you will be in major trouble. And you have to wear your mask."

"But Mom!"

"No buts, Brooke. You're not even supposed to go out, so be glad that I'm letting you go. Now go before I change my mind."

Brooke nodded and headed back to her room where she put on one of the surgical masks that the hospital had given her. "Let's go."

They all piled into Peyton's car, Lucas and Brooke in the back. "So where to, Brooke?" Peyton turned around the face her.

"Well let's pick up Tutor Girl's husband first. Then I want to get some food." She paused. "And then maybe some shopping?"

Lucas turned to her. "Are you sure you're up for that?"

Brooke shrugged. "Well I always thought that I'd be up for shopping, but we'll see. And all else fails you guys can always push me around in a wheelchair, right?"

Haley nodded. "Sounds good to me. Let's go get my husband."

Peyton laughed as she faced forward and drove off.

After picking up Nathan they had headed to the mall where they ate at the food court before starting to wander around the mall. After about fifteen minutes, Brooke started to get tired and stopped at a bench. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

Lucas smiled and lightly kissed her. "Stay right here. I'll be right back."

Brooke shrugged. "Okay."

Lucas came back in about five minutes pushing a wheelchair. "Lucas! I was joking about that."

Lucas shrugged. "I can't deny you a shopping trip. Your wheels, m'lady."

Brooke shook her head. "Lucas, people are already staring because of the mask." "Since when have you cared what people thought?"

Peyton shot at her. Brooke shrugged. "I guess I don't if you guys don't."

Everyone rolled their eyes. "Why would we care?" Nathan laughed. "Me and Lucas have the three prettiest girls with us."

Brooke scoffed. "You mean the two prettiest."

Haley laughed. "Brooke, even with that mask on you're gorgeous."

Brooke smiled. "Thanks guys..." They wandered around the mall for about an hour together until Lucas broke away from the rest of the group, leading Brooke away.

"Hey, where are we going?" Lucas smiled as he leaned down next to her ear. "I wanna talk to you for a minute, if that's okay."

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, that's okay."

He stopped them at a bench near the fountain and after sitting down he turned her to face him. "So, I have a question to ask you Miss Davis."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"Will you go to the prom with me?"

"The prom?" Brooke shook her head. "I can't go to the prom, Lucas. I have no hair. I have sores in my mouth and I still get sick all the time."

Lucas placed his hand over her mouth. "No excuses, Brooke. You CAN go to the prom and I want you to be my date. We can go with the group."

Brooke shook her head. "No, you should take Peyton."

Lucas laughed. "I can't. Peyton has a date."

"She does? With who?" Brooke was shocked that her best friend hadn't told her that she had a date to prom, before remembering that she had blown her off for the last week or so.

"Mouth."

"Mouth? Mouth and Peyton?" Brooke was once again shocked.

"Yeah. I think that they're going as friends, but Peyton told me she had tons of fun with him the night of the Fantasy Draft date night. So when he asked her to prom she said okay."

"I still don't know, Lucas...I won't have any hair."

"I don't care, Brooke. And you should know that you're up for Prom Queen."

"Me? Prom Queen? How? I haven't been there."

Lucas shrugged. "I think it might have to do with our campaigning for you. You're still enrolled in school so you're eligible."

"But I don't want anyone's pity vote, Lucas," Brooke glanced down at her hands in her lap.

"Brooke Davis, if you wouldn't have gotten sick you would've been in the running. What makes it any different now? People may feel sorry for you, but that doesn't mean that they'll vote for you."

Brooke shrugged. "I guess that would be okay." She looked up at Lucas, her head tilted. "I'd really like to go to prom with you, Lucas."

Lucas smiled. "Good, because I was going to make you go either way." He leaned over and kissed her. "I really do love you."

"I love you, too."


	8. Chapter 8

1**Chapter 8**

**A/N - There are links for all three girls dresses. Please take a look at them. Sorry it's been so long since the last update. I've been crazy busy. This is the second to last chapter so enjoy and please let me know what you think! Thanks!**

_It's quarter to seven  
That boy's at the door  
And her daddy ushers him in  
And when he takes off his cap  
They all start to cry  
Cause this morning where his hair had been  
Softly, she touches just skin_

Brooke sat in the living room with her mom and dad awaiting Lucas's arrival. Brooke reached up again to fiddle with the scarf tied around her head. "Brooke's if you keep messing with it it'll fall off."

Brooke's hand dropped at her mother's warning. She stood up and wandered over to the mirror. She peered at herself wondering what everyone would think when they saw her.

Her dress was a Nicole Miller black chiffon beaded halter gown. The neckline, plunged down to the beaded sash that sat snug under her breasts, revealing a decent amount of cleavage and the back plunged in a V to right above the curve of her butt. The dress fell to the floor even with her three inch heels and trailed along the floor in the back. The scarf that she wore on her head was black with a vibrant blue flower pattern. (Brooke's dress) 

Her mother had offered to buy her a wig but she had decided against it because she didn't want any hair unless it was her own. She looked beautiful even without her hair and had finally decided that she was okay with how she looked. She glanced up as the door bell rang."

Her dad stood up and headed for the door. "I'll get it." As he swung the door open Brooke could hear him and Lucas greeting one another.

Lucas walked in looking hot as can be in a tux. Brooke started to smile until she noticed the baseball cap he wore on his head. "Lucas Scott! You are SOOO not wearing a hat."

Lucas gave her a half smile as he reached up and pulled the hat from his head. All Brooke could do was stare as her eyes filled with tears. She was utterly speechless as she stepped up to him, tears running down her face. She reached up slowly and ran her hand over just skin. She threw her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder. "Thank you, Lucas."

Lucas rubbed her back lightly. "You're going to mess up your makeup."

Brooke laughed as she pulled back. She took a deep breath and turned to her parents to find tears running down their faces. She turned to leave the room, a smile on her face. "I'm going to go fix my makeup. I'll be back in a minute." She placed a light kiss on Lucas's cheek. "I love you."  
After Brooke left the room both of Brooke's parents gave him a hug. "That was very sweet of you Lucas."

Lucas smiled. "Well, Brooke's in for a surprise because I'm not the only one who did it. "

Brooke's mother smiled as tears once again filled her eyes. "She has such good friends. I'm so glad that she has you guys." She gave him another hug as Brooke returned to the room.

"Okay, I'm all ready."

Lucas turned to her. "You look gorgeous."

Brooke smiled as she took Lucas's arm and he led her to the limo. "We have to go pick up Nathan and Mouth. They're at Nathan and Haley's and then it's off to pick up the girls at Peyton's." He held the door for her and she slid in. He followed, slipping his arm around her shoulder as he settled in. 

When they arrived at Nathan and Haley's he turned to her. "Do you want to come up?"

She shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

They both got out and walked up to the apartment. When Nathan opened up the door, Brooke's eyes teared up again. Both Nathan and Mouth had shaved their heads. "Oh, you guys." She hugged Nathan and then Mouth.

Lucas smiled. "All the guys on the team shaved their head to support you."

Brooke sniffled as she tried to hold back her tears. "Thank you guys so much. Now come on before I mess up my makeup." She hurried back into the limo beating them all back and sliding in.

When they pulled up to Peyton's house they all piled out. Nathan knocked on the door and Peyton threw it open. She wore an ocean blue dress with a V-neck charmeuse dress, the straps criss-crossing across her back. It was fitted across the bodice and down over her hips before flaring out to floor length.(Peyton's dress) On her head she wore a scarf almost identical to the one on Brooke's head.

Haley walked up behind her, her dress was a matte satin burgundy. It was off-the-shoulders dress that was pinned at the top with a silver crystal pin. (Haley's dress) It was fitted at the top and flared out softly from the hips. On her head was a black and burgundy scarf.

This time Brooke was not able to hold back the tears and they began to run down her face as she hugged both of her friends. "I love you guys..."

Haley smiled. "Come on in, guys. We're gonna be a few minutes. We're going to have to fix Brooke." She and Peyton led Brooke back to Peyton's room where they calmed her down and fixed her makeup.

"Just a warning so that this won't happen again, all of the girls on the squad are going to be wearing scarves." Peyton explained as she finished fixing Brooke's makeup. "Let me tell you, it saved us all a bunch of money on getting our hair done."  
Brooke laughed. "Thank you guys. This night is already one that I will never forget."

Haley smiled. "That's what we were hoping for. You ready to go?"

Brooke nodded and the three of them headed back to the living room where the guys were watching the television. In each of their laps was a corsage. "Where did those come from?"

Lucas flipped off the television and jumped up. "We were hiding them." He slipped the corsage onto her wrist, Nathan and Mouth following suit. "We all set?" At the nods from the group they set off from the prom which promised to be a night to remember.


	9. Chapter 9

1This is it! The last chapter. I hope that you guys liked it! Please remember to read and review! And check out my other stories. I've got lots! Lol

**Chapter 9**

_They go dancing around and around  
Without any cares  
And her very first true love is holding her close  
For a moment she isn't scared..._

They pulled up to Tric, where the prom was being held and climbed out. Their class wasn't really big and since Tric was the place to be Erica had arranged for the prom to be held there. Brooke took a deep breath to center herself. She should've been the one that had planned prom, but she'd had to rely on Erica since she'd been so sick.

She glanced over at Lucas, smiling slightly as he looked at her questioningly. "You, okay?"

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. A little worried since I haven't seen anyone in awhile."

"It'll be okay." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you, Cheery."

Brooke smiled. "I love you, too, Broody." She straightened her shoulders and grinned at her friends. "Come on, guys. Let's go have the best prom ever."

The six friends headed up the stairs into the club where they were greeted by bright lights and bright colors. The club was packed and on the stage was Fall Out Boy, one of the favorite bands of many students at Tree Hill High.

Brooke looked around in shock. Everywhere she looked she saw guys with shaved heads and girls with scarves wrapped around there heads. "What..." Her eyes filled with tears as she saw the many people that were supporting her.

Lucas shot her a small smiled and leaned over to whisper in her, "It started out being just the basketball team and the cheer squad, but when people started hearing about the plan they all wanted to do it. So many people care for you Brooke and this is their way of showing it."

Brooke smiled, her eyes shining with the unshed tears. "I can't believe that everyone did this for me."

"People are always asking how you're doing." Peyton hugged her friend. "You're the person that every girl wants to be and every guy wants to date. They never expected you to get sick. It was a wake up call and now they want to support you."

Brooke nodded before turning to Lucas. "Want to dance, boyfriend?"

Lucas smiled and taking her hand, led her out to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her and they danced slowly at the edge of the dance floor. They had eyes only for one another and continued dancing even when it sped up, with their arms around one another.

The music came to halt and Whitey came to stand on the stage. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" Everyone's attention settled onto the stage. "It's time to make the announcement of the Prom King and Queen." He opened the envelope in his hand and smiled. "Our prom king this year is Lucas Scott! Lucas, come on up here."

Lucas smiled at Brooke, kissing her lightly. "See you in a few."

"Yeah, right." Brooke rolled her eyes, shoving him towards the stage.

After the crown had been placed on Lucas's head, Whitey looked down at the paper in his hand again and smiled. "This year's prom queen is one of the bravest girls that I know. Brooke Davis."

Brooke's eyes filled with tears as the applause pounded in her ears. On her way to the stage she received hugs and pats on the back. Reaching the stage, Whitey pulled her into his arms. "Congratulations, Brooke. I'm proud of you." He placed the crown on her head.

Lucas pulled her into his arms and kissed her lightly. "I told you so."

"Okay, guys. This is the dance for the King and Queen. Even though they've been dancing together all night." Whitey laughed. "This one's a little special. A request from Peyton Sawyer."

Suddenly a soft, slow song filled the air. As Lucas took her into his arms, Brooke strained to recognize the song. When she did realize what song it was, tears filled her eyes and began running down her face.

Lucas gave her a small smile. "So, you do know the song. Peyton wasn't sure if you would or not."

"Oh, I know it, alright." Brooke shook her head. "And I'm going to kill her when it's over, for making me cry on stage in front of our entire class."

Lucas pulled her closer, causing Brooke to lay her head on her shoulder. "After this is over you wanna get out of here?"

Brooke shrugged. "Shouldn't we hang out with the group?"

"If you want to." Lucas pulled back from her slightly. "Tonight is about you."

"Yeah, let's get out of here as soon as the song is over. Do you have something planned?"

He winked at her. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Lucas Scott! You will tell me what you have planned. You can't do that to me."

He laughed as the song ended and placed a kiss on her lips. "Let's go and you'll find out." They made their way off the stage and made their rounds. They made sure to say goodbye as quickly as possible and ran to the limo.

"So where are we going?" Brooke asked as they settled into the limo. "That's a surprise." He pulled out a blindfold and waved it in front of her eyes. "Gotta put this on."

"Awww, but I don't want to Luke."

"Too bad." He grinned as he motioned for her to turn around.

"Fine." She spun around and allowed him to tie the blindfold over her eyes. Once finished, she laid her head on his shoulder and rested while they road. After about fifteen minutes the limo stopped and Lucas helped her out. He led her up a small set of stairs and inside a building. A few seconds later Brooke heard a door open and Lucas lead her inside a room. He removed the blindfold and watched her, wanting to enjoy her reaction.

Brooke looked around her, taking the hotel room. There were candles all over the place, setting a romantic glow to the room. Music was coming softly from the radio and the bed was covered in rose petals. She turned to Lucas, as tears threatened to spill again. "Lucas, this is so sweet." She threw herself into his arm and kissed him with all of her love. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."


End file.
